When a Red Moon Rises
by RainShadowCK
Summary: Complete! Storm, a mysterious girl who knows little of her childhood and is suffering from depression is thrown into the world of DBZ. Perhaps she will find new love? Or will she only repel it, as she has for so many years.
1. Prologe

**When a Red Moon Rises**

**Prologue **

A/N:_ I would appreciate if you didn't flame me, just constructive criticism…_

**6:30 a.m. Friday, June 4**

The glistening June sun streamed gold through the crack of the curtain. Storm rolled over in bed and turned to look at the ceiling. It was a long night of tossing and turning and she couldn't get any sleep. Inhaling deeply she tried to shake the sleepiness away but only coaxed out a yawn. Timidly placing her feet on the cold, hardwood floor, she stood. The sky, illuminated for the first few minutes, slowly faded into a softer light blue, for as most sunrises, they don't last. Storm sighed and turned to her right, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She snorted in disgust at her pale features and tangled, long, black hair.

'_Oh crap.'_ She remembered '_I need to get up for school'_. Storm hated school - everyone avoided her. Her coldness terrified them but she didn't mind - being alone is what she does... It's who she is...

Walking slowly over to her closet, she pulled out some clothing to wear. Black... Always black. A long-sleeved black shirt with a picture of a full moon on the front (the moon has always enticed her although she doesn't know why...) and black pants with big pockets on the sides...

Rubbing her scarred arms tenderly, the new scabs that formed overnight from yesterdays cuts, she remembers that night. Sitting alone in a corner watching the crimson drops mingled with tears fall...fall..._fall_

After untangling her hair with the brush, she stepped outside, locking the door to her empty house behind her. With her parents dead, Storm lives with Sarah, whom she could never call mother. The drunken woman is out on her longest binge yet. But all this never mattered, Sarah wasn't missed, her beatings certainly weren't. The air is still as she walked to school alone. Being alone is what she does. It's who she is...


	2. Mysteries in the Forest of the Frogotten

**Chapter one, mysteries in the forest of the forgotten**

**8:23 p.m. Saturday June 6th**

It had been raining all day but now that the moon is up, peering through the clouds, Storm yearned to go outside. Feet touch the grass lightly and she stood still for a moment, absorbing the tranquil rain drops shining in the moonlight. Slowly, picking her way to the forest in the back of her house, the treetops loomed above welcoming her presence. Storm was never lost here, even though she tried and tried to loose her way, she just couldn't. The moon lights the path that only she could pick out. The path is as hidden as a secret deer trail, running deep into the depths of the forest. Tonight was different though, she did not follow her path. Instinct was leading her elsewhere, to wander, but she did not know where. The rain slowed to a gentle drizzle that caressed her skin as it ran down her body; _and her soul_. A rustle in a thorn bush to her far right startled her and a shady figure darts behind a tree. The hair on the back of her neck stands up and she holds her breath.

"Show yourself!" Startled by her voice, it echoes through the branches. The trees even seem uneasy around her. Quiet laughter reaches her ears behind her.

_How did he move so fast? _She pondered, grey eyes searching the darkness

"I said show yourself!"

"Why are you not in your true form - why do you not show _yourself_?" An amused voice echoed back.

"What are you talking about!" she screamed into the nothingness

"Storm... My dearest flower - do not hide from the one who killed your kin, for assuredly I shall kill you also." the voice came from another direction now - a hint of laughter crept through that statement...

"You killed my parents!"

Whoever it is was getting impatient "Yes you stupid girl! Now why don't you unleash yourself so we can have a fair fight that may be slightly challenging for me?" The figure stepped out of the shadow reveling who you saw to be a mysterious man with piercing blue eyes eerily lacking a pupil. Blue striped tattoos ran down his arms and on his cheeks. He smiled, revealing pointed teeth. Laughing again he said, "And you _still _choose not to reveal yourself? Show me your _true_ form so that I can have some fun crushing you!"

Standing her ground she screamed into his face "I don't know what in all the hells you are talking about! Leave me alone!"

Just then a crash of lightening echoed through the forest causing them both to jump. The rain pored thunderously down upon the trees, making it impossible to hear. The man cursed aloud with a disgusted look on his face and disappeared into the shadows. A strange fog emerged in front of her and she fled in the opposite direction.

_Why am I running?_ She thought to herself.

A root caused her to stumble into a tree. Staggeringly the tree opened up and swallowed her whole, she fell and fell into the abyss with utmost uncertainty where she was going to land, if at all.

**12:07 p.m. Saturday June 6th**

Eyes fluttering open, Storm punctually sat up. The moonlight shone brightly through the leafy canopy above. Inhaling the crisp air, she slowly got to her feet, recalling what had just happened.

'_That… that bastard said something about killing my parents…"_ Storm's thoughts scrambled in her head as she tried to catch them but they kept slipping. Each step she took leads her nowhere and she only realized this as she came to the spot where she landed. The growing sensation of fear gripped her as she finally realized.

'_I'm lost.' _Breathing became harder and the longing for a blade became stronger. Storm collapsed to her knees and began to rake at her skin with her fingernails. Her frustrated scream resounded in the night as the helplessness overtook her.

…_meanwhile…_

Trunks bolted upright in his bed. Drenched in a cold sweat, his heart beat was so thunderous that he could barely hear. He waited for his heart rate to slow but the fear of something still remained. Some ghoulish nightmare had driven the sleep from him.

'_I…I though I heard a scream…?' _he thought, sitting upright rubbing his temples.


	3. Meeting You For the First Time

**Chapter two, meeting you for the first time**

**9:08 am Sunday June 7th**

Sunlight gently touched the burning scratches on Storm's arms arousing her from a troubled sleep.

_Where the hell am I…?_ It had been a long night and the occurrences slowly came back to her like the lifting of a fog. The shrill of a bird high above her head startled her.

_This doesn't seem right… Why am I still here? Could last night have possibly been reality?_ The screaming of her skin reminded her. Standing, Storm began to wander about, trying to find a way out of the unfamiliar woods surrounding her.

Trunks stared up at the ceiling; he'd been awake since 12:00 and couldn't get back to sleep. The scream, he thought, sounded as if it came from the woods in the east. _Is that an enemy out there? The power level certainly seems strong enough but…It was a... a girl, wasn't it? _Trunks got up, intending to investigate. The floor creaked under his weight as he made his way towards the door.

The smell of breakfast caused him to stop. "Mom?" he called tentatively. The sight of his father, Vegeta, in an apron startled him.

"Hi son…" Vegeta blushed "…I'm making… breakfast… Do you-" Trunks dashed out the door

"Wow… That was creepy…" The morning dew had already disappeared and the sunset faded. Trunks stepped towards the forest following the power level. The scenery immediately changed from a cheery morning to strange and threatening woodland. The person, or whatever it was, was not far from his home and steadily coming closer.

-

Storm froze as she heard a twig snap. Someone was approaching her. Her eyes darted around wildly looking for the source of the noise. _It better not be that bastard who killed my parents. The next time I see him, he's dead! _The trees held their breath as another footstep sounded behind her.

Trunks drew his sword; the _thing's_ anger level was rising along with its power. He heard a twig snap in front of him. His neck hairs stood on end as a figure emerged from the trees.

Storm was just as astonished as Trunks, he was not nearly as frightened as she seeing as he was brandishing a sword and she was not.

"Who are you?" sheathing his sword, Trunks broke the surprised silence. _Dear God! Have I gone insane? This is the source of the strange power?_

"What does it matter to you? I mean not to fight, just as long as you mean the same." Storm measured her words carefully and played with them on her tongue.

"I mean you no harm, my name is Trunks. What is your name?"

"Storm. I don't know where I am…_ I'm so tired…"_ She whispered the last three words and wrapped her arms around her body.

"Follow me; my house is not far off from here. My dad is making food…" He was trying hard to be friendly, and Storm knew that, her dark attitude was making it very difficult. She accepted his invitation as he led the way out. The silence was very uncomfortable, Storm rubbed her scarred arms – he noted this.

"So… What happened to your arms?" her cold stare silenced him and they continued on. The house came in to sight and the smell of breakfast playfully tickled their noses as they stepped into the door. Vegeta was still in an apron – eating as fast as he could. The two broke their fast in silence as Bulma, Trunks' mother, came in.

"So who is this?" her cheery disposition startled Storm, although she showed no sign of it. She said nothing in return. Trunks, sensing her awkwardness, spoke instead, explaining her presence. Storms hair covered her face as she stared into her lap.

"So, I guess you need a place to stay? We have a room for you if you'd like." Not wanting to be rude, Storm nodded and allowed Bulma to show her a room. Vegeta and Trunks stayed behind.

"That is so odd… The power level is different, almost inhuman." Vegeta observed.

Trunks nodded. "She has so many scars on her arms…" His eyes were far away.

**_I tried to kill my pain,_**

**_But only brought more,_**

**_I lay dying, _**

**_And I'm pouring,_**

**_Crimson regret,_**

**_And betrayal._**

_Evanescence: Tourniquet _

_A/N I wanted to try something new… Add snit bits of songs in my fic. … That **is **legal… right?_ _Anyway, how did you like the part with Vegeta in the apron? I thought it was kind of funny… Strange, but funny. Please Review!_


	4. Fallen

**Chapter three, Fallen**

**1:00 pm Saturday June 7th**

_A/N: I am terribly sorry for the delay, I had a MAJOR writers block. But the good news is I got like, 3 chapters already written down but I am just too lazy to type them! Now on with the show!_

Even though she tried and tried, Storm could not sleep. The humid air stuck to her skin as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

_This is so bizarre, it's like I'm trapped in the most vivid dream!_

Outside, the wind whipped around the trees, shaking free some of the clinging leaves. Slowly getting to her feet, Storm proceeded to walk out of her room. The long dark hallway had silence so loud; she didn't know if her surroundings were real. The darkness did not aid her in finding the bathroom; she had accidentally stumbled into a bedroom. Trunks did not stir as Storm curiously padded in.

_He looks so peaceful… like he has always been happy. I wonder what his life must be like…_

The awkwardness of the scene enveloped her. Storm suddenly felt uneasy staring at some half naked boy covered in only a sheet. She watched his breathing as his muscular chest moved up and down with each breath he took. Tears began to fall from her cheeks with out her knowledge.

_No…_ she thought, knowing that once again, she was falling in love. Upon her realization, she quietly walked from his room, soundlessly closing the door behind her.

She saw the bathroom door ajar – right across from his room. There was only one thought in her mind as she searched for a razor, _I mustn't love again! _

Finding her salvation, she cut away the memories of her broken heart; letting the past ooze from her skin.

**_...you saw me mourning my love for you,_**

_**and touched my hand…**_

Trunks awoke with a start, no memory of a nightmare. 1:37, he saw, glancing at his clock. Thirst pulled him from his bed.

_That's odd… _He thought, _the door's closed but the light is off…_

He sensed Storm, and her blood. Wrenching open the door, he saw Storm, clutching her wrist, blood seeping from her fingers.

Tears stung her eyes as she whispered, "I cut too deep." Running over and kneeling, Trunks gently touched her hand questioningly. He wanted so badly to help her – take her hurt away.

_**…I knew you loved me then…**_

They both stood and Trunks took a gauze wrap from the medicine cabinet. Gently taking her arm, he wrapped her wrist, Storm flinching when he touched her. Glancing at her misshapen appearance in the mirror, all she saw was sadness and pain. She yearned to reach out and be held, but couldn't.

_It would hurt too much…_ The tears came again, stinging her cheeks, falling gently on Trunks' arm. She turned away in embarrassment. His heart ached.

_I feel so bad for her… What could possibly make her want to do this? _When he finished dressing her wound, he did not let go of her arm. She looked down at his hands as they gently held her wrist. Her insides lurched as she pulled away.

_No, I can't let this happen… not again._

He looked into her face.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Her world collapsed around her as she sank to her knees. He rushed to help her but when she looked up at him; he stopped and knelt beside her.

"Please… I just want to help you." He gazed pleadingly at her

"I-I'm sorry!...I just can't…" Storm began to sob. He put his arms around her and held her tight. Storm did not resist, no matter how much her mind told her to. Her sobbing slowed to steady, harsh breathing and Trunks hesitantly let go, standing.

"I understand. Some other time then." Storm nodded and got to her feet. "See you in the morning."

_**Song: Taking over me By: Evanescence **_


	5. The Awakening

**Chapter four, The Awakening **

**8:31 am Friday July 13th**

_A/N: I am very sorry about the long wait… I just moved in with my grandmother and we JUST got settled… I will be moving again since our stay is only temporary while we look for a house… Enough about me… I hope you like this chapter and all suggestions are welcome. Yes, I know I am skipping forward in time but no one's life is always interesting is it? Just fill in the gaps with your imagination… _

The sent of breakfast aroused Storm and her stomach called out to her begging for food. Slowly walking to the door, both her and Trunks stepped out at the exact same moment.

"Good morning…" he said, trying to sound cheerful. Storm simply nodded and walked downstairs behind him. Bulma had already placed a plate of pancakes on the table while Vegeta was hungrily devouring them, four at a time; Trunks shortly joining him. Storm uneasily stepped over to Bulma who was furiously cooking up the meal, trying to match the speed of the Sayans eating.

"I-is there anything I can do to help?" Storm stammered, her voice barely audible over the clamor the boys and Bulma were creating.

"Yes. Could you please mix three more batches? Quickly! Thank you!" Bulma automatically stated, not once looking up. Storm worked like the wind and the pancakes were soon piled high on the table, Bulma resting on a chair. Storm stood off to the side, rubbing her bandaged arm.

"Well, aren't you going to eat?" Bulma stood. Storm glanced at the two guys chowing down, clearly intimidated. Bulma laughed

"I guess you've never met a Sayan before, have you?" Storm shook her head. Bulma explained the history of Goku and who the Sayans were.

"They need to eat so much because they use so much energy!" Bulma finished. By the time her lengthy explanation was completed, Trunks and Vegeta were fighting over the last pancake.

"Give it to me kid!" Vegeta shouted

"No way!" Trunks yelled, receiving a hit on the head. Vegeta triumphantly devoured the morsel. Storm's stomach growled loudly as Vegeta promptly left. Bulma handed her a bowl of cereal.

"Sorry we kind of ate all the pancakes…" Trunks laughed. Strom tried to smile but her face couldn't remember how.

"Where did your dad go?"

"To the Gravity room," Trunks shrugged "It's all he does; he only comes out to sleep and eat." Storm brought her empty bowl to the sink.

Bulma sighed, "Well hun, I'm going to the mall with Chi Chi. I'll see you kids later." She hugged the two and left. The silence that followed was uneasy as the ticking of the clock went on. _Tick, tick, tick…_

"**TRUNKS!**" Vegeta's voice bellowed through the house, causing them both to jump.

"I'll be right back!" Trunks streaked down a hallway to- where Storm suspected- the Gravity room.

_I wonder what Father wants… _Trunks thought, skidding to a stop at the entrance. Pushing the intercom button, he cleared his throat,

"Yes, dad?"

"I want you to bring that girl here. I need to test her strength."

"But dad! She's not a Sayan and I don't think-"

"Just shut up and bring her here!"

"Yes… Father." Trunks dragged his feet back to the kitchen

"My dad wants to see you in the Gravity room." Storm peered questioningly up at him. Trunks shrugged, "Just follow me." Their footsteps echoed with anticipation as they entered the enclosed area.

Vegeta smirked.

"How much can you handle, girl?"

Strom shifted her weight nervously. "I-I don't know what you mean…" Vegeta turned the dial clockwise to the number 3. She uttered a cry of surprise as she momentarily lost her footing. Vegeta began to laugh at her.

"What? Is that _all _you can handle?" Storm's face flushed fuchsia and she abruptly stood, anger and power rising. She gritted her teeth.

"I was only caught off guard." Vegeta frowned and turned the dial to 5, Trunks began to protest.

"Shut **up** boy! I _need _to know!" Storm was not struggling but 5 times earth's gravity was obviously affecting them all – somewhat. To Trunk's dismay, Vegeta turned the dial to 8. She was now squatting to keep her stance.

"Now girl, try to punch or kick me!" Storm swiftly ran toward him, much to Vegeta's surprise, and side kicked him in the waist.

"Well, I wasn't ready for that." Vegeta mumbled. She went at him again, this time trying to hit him in the mouth but he dodged. They kept this up for at least five minutes, advancing and exchanging attacks and dodges in silence. Vegeta was growing impatient. In his frustration, he broke into Super Sayan and began to taunt her mercilessly.

"You worthless lump of human flesh! You are nothing! Nothing but a stupid human girl!" Storm's anger rose along with her power and Vegeta simply laughed at the menacing look she gave him.

"You bastard!" She screamed. Her hair began to fly around wildly and her eyes glowed bright green.

"Yes! Now show us your Super Sa-" Vegeta and Trunks were astonished, gaping at the creature Storm had become. Before them stood an enraged grey wolf with coal black, feathery wings. She was roughly the size of a Siberian tiger.

"Now you're going to die!" Strom growled. Pouncing on Vegeta, Storm threw him into the air, not unlike a cat would with a mouse. Drunk with anger, she picked him up by his arm in her jaws and took off into the air as high as the ceiling would allow. She was about to drop him when Trunks screamed out to her.

"STOP!" he turned the gravity back to 1 and Strom's eyes returned to their normal hue of grey as she landed, carefully placing Vegeta down.

"Holy god… I-I didn't know I could do that!" Trunks gritted his teeth.

"You should have controlled yourself!" He retorted angrily. Running to his father, he was quickly relived to see that he was still alive. Sitting on her haunches, Storm watched as Trunks rushed Vegeta to the rejuvenation chamber. As he returned, Storm let out a long, mournful, gut wrenching howl. Trunks cautiously approached her.

"I'm so sorry! My rage just… I…" She snarled when Trunks touched her.

"Why the hell did your father bring me here anyway? I didn't want to become this!" She shook her body angrily and mumbled, _"I guess this is what that guy meant by 'true form'" _

"What guy?" Storm told him about the night before she fell into this dimension.

"My dad thought you were going to become a Super Sayan! Not a…a…"

Storm's vision swam. _Just relax, picture your human form and you will change back_ a voice in her consciousness spoke. Storm obeyed it – although she did not recognize who it was that spoke – and became her human form. She immediately collapsed with exhaustion. The last image in her mind was Trunks' concerned face. Then he faded to black.

_**I look in the mirror and see your face**_

_**If I look deep enough**_

_**So many things inside that are **_

_**Just like you are, taking over**_

**Evanescence, taking over me (I think)**

_A/N:_

_ I really didn't want to bother explaining what a Sayan was but you DBZ fans **should** already know that anyway.  
This is mostly my guess of why they would eat so much…_


	6. Discoveries in the New Moon

**Chapter 5, Discoveries in the New Moon**

**5:36 Friday July 13th**

_A/N: I am sorry to keep you waiting… I actually finished the whole thing last week and I'll update every time I can get access to a computer… The ending packs a punch so don't be discouraged is I haven't updated in a while. Oh, thanks to** Nekosune **for reviewing every chapter… You are my only loyal fan… : ( _

Images flowed through Storm's clouded, unconscious mindBloodied battle fields and her spirit form standing over the body of a defeated enemy. The victory, however, seemed muddled with sadness. When she should have been proud to win, Storm was miserable.

The strange voice spoke once again; _you need to learn how to control your power…_

"Storm," Trunks' voice brought Storm to reality. Her head throbbed mercilessly as she struggled to support her weight on one of her arms. She groaned as she stood. "Are you alright? You were unconscious for seven and a half hours, I was worried!"

_What…? He was actually **worried **about me?_

"Yeah, I'm fine." she snapped. Trunks recoiled, sadness evident in his eyes

_Why is she so angry with me…?_

"I'm sorry if I made you mad but I was just-"

"You _didn't _make me mad, ok? It just bugs me that I couldn't control myself!" Her anger simmered

"You need to train, girl." Vegeta stepped into the room, fully healed.

"You are the _last _person I need to be hearing that from. It's _your _fault that I became that…thing." Her eyes began to glow red "Besides," Storm changed into her wolf form again "you lost, remember?"

"You want to go girl? Bring it on-"

Trunks tapped his father on the shoulder. "No. Last time you were almost killed. Let her learn to control herself."

"I don't give a damn anyway!" Vegeta stormed off, Storm's eyes faded back to grey.

_If you don't control your power, it will control you… _The voice spoke to Storm again _Your power is controlled be emotion…_

"Storm?" Trunks waved his hand in front of her face.

"I'm going." She simply said, padding out of the gravity room. Trunks followed her.

"Going? What do you mean?"

Storm faced the mountains "Goodbye," she calmly said without emotion, taking off into the air. Trunks again followed her.

"Where are you _going_?" he prompted, flying in front of her.

"Don't follow me," Storm said, bearing her teeth, "Maybe I'll be back, maybe I won't, just get out of my face and leave me alone!" She growled and swerved to the right side of him, setting her face to her destination. He once again followed.

"Won't you just tell me _why?_" pressing her, Trunks flew in front of her. Her eyes began to glow a threatening color of red.

"Don't make me hurt you." she growled through her teeth, for a moment Trunks faltered

"I… I'm in _love_ with you! I just don't want you to run away and get hurt…"

"I'm sorry," Storm howled in despair "I can't!" raising her paw she knocked him to the ground with a force she didn't know she had.

_He can't possibly love me… _Storm thought as she flew, _he's only going to take advantage of me like all the rest of them! _Her mind flashed to when he had mended her wounds.

_Was that not out of compassion? _She argued with herself

_No, no, no! _She yelled quietly to herself, sternly setting her destination to what she thought was the roughest part of the mountains _he was merely acting out of pity… surly nothing more…_

-

Trunks awakened when the sun had set. Tenderly stroking the soft spot on the side of his head, he slowly rose off the ground, recalling clearly the previous events of the day with an aching chest.

_Why… Why was she pushing so hard to draw away? _Rage burned within him yet he didn't understand why, _why **do **I even like her anyway? It's not like I can't get any other girl to go out with me… She's just… different… It doesn't matter anyway…_ He played with the idea of going to look for her but it was quickly discarded.

_I just hope she's ok_

-

_I know how you can grow even stronger… _Tempted an entirely different voice. She disturbed Storm from her nightly meditation.

_How? _Storm inquired

_Dear child, do you know what you are doing?_

_I am meditating in order to gain control over my emotions so that I will not become evil…_

The voice laughed, _Child, there **is** no good or evil, there is only power. Let your emotion control you… I'll show you what you can do…_

Suddenly, a jolt of pain coursed through Storm's body, causing her to involuntarily change.

_Ha, ha, ha! _The shrill voice exclaimed, _Witness your true strength! _With her eyes glowing a furious red, Storm flew to an abandoned building in town, cloaked in the black of the new moon.

Storm watched helplessly as her controlled body gathered energy in the back of her throat. An enormous stream of destructive light was unleashed, to her horror, at the building. The whole building busted into flames, brick and glass spewing in all directions. Several car alarms let out their shrill shrieking from the defining vibration. Storm was horrified.

"What have I _done?_"

_I know, _purred the voice, _isn't it magnificent? Won't you embrace it? This glorious power that those before you embraced also?- _the voice cut herself off with a shriek.

_No! Storm, listen to me, the evil will destroy all closest to you! _The first voice was back, confusing Storm completely.

"I must be going freekin' insane!" she shouted out loud. The evil voice had left her, leaving the first voice to speak.

_Please ignore everything Taissa said to you, she whispers only lies. Continue to meditate._

And thus the night passed.


	7. Second Encounter

**Chapter 6, Second Encounter**

**8:31 a.m. August 1st **

_A/N: I am going to cut this story shorter than I planned it to be… I apologize to my **three **fans… I wanted to start a **Fruits Basket **fan fiction and I already started to plan another **DBZ **fic. That one is a humor…Its hard to stretch a story if you are running out of ideas! Well, on with the story then!_

_Yes! Good, keep it up and you'll become the best warrior princess we've ever had!_

A rocky ledge collapsed as Storm broke her concentration.

"Master," Strom quietly asked, "I know this seems like a stupid question but, princess of _what _exactly?"

'Master' sighed, _the princess of the empire your parents ruled over and their parents before them, obviously not in this dimension but…_

"Were they good leaders? My parents, I mean."

Storm sensed the hesitation in Master's voice as she sought the words to say.

_I guess I must put this off no longer. It's time you knew the truth._

She paused,

_Your parents were swayed by the evil that tried to sway you… Both Taissa and I spoke to them to try and convince them to be evil or good. Yet… I failed. The other gods sent an assassin to eliminate the line. I wished them to spare you but they refused. Against orders I rescued you, believing I could break the generational sin._

"Master?"

_Yes, Storm_

"Are you and Taissa goddesses?"

_Yes, she and I are the goddesses of evil and good. Our purpose is to guide the rulers of your dimension._

"Am I to kill the assassin?"

_Yes, he was trained for the sole purpose of exterminating your family. Now, on with the next lesson…_

Storm nodded and began to step towards a waterfall. Her face twisted in concentration, she uttered a cry and thrust her hands upward, using her telekinesis to suspend the water. With a twitch, the thunderous element poured down as it had before.

Master sighed patiently

_Funnel your anger and frustration energy into your palms and envision your own hands stopping the waterfall._

Storm clenched her fists at her sides and tried again. Screaming, she threw the water into the air and struggled to keep it at bay.

_Yes! Yes! This is great, _master excitedly exclaimed. _Now allow your anger to drizzle off your hands, letting the waterfall back gently._

Storm obeyed, breathing a sigh of relief, the days training finally complete.

**10:28 pm **

The night fell soundlessly, emitting a strange aura. A figure appeared in the shadows, materializing a distance away from where Storm was meditating.

"Hello, flower."

"I sensed you Rako; you really should try cloaking your energy level next time."

He hid his surprise, "You- you've trained."

Storm smirked in spite of herself, "You came here to kill me?"

"Yes."

"Well… Come and get me!" Storm rose up and changed into her Spirit form. Having the advantage of surprise, she attacked with her paw. The hologram of Rako flickered as her paw passed through it.

He smirked, "You need to train still, duck." with that he disappeared.

"Damn it!" Storm howled

_If you can defeat Vegeta in the gravity room, you have trained enough._

"I **don't **want to go back _there!_"

_Not to act like a mother but, you really shouldn't be afraid of love. I do believe that Trunks truly does care for you…_

Storm sighed, "Do I have a choice?"

_No._

She rose up on her haunches and took off into the air.

_Do you love him?_

She hesitated for a moment, "…yes…"

_Good._

The house slowly come into view, Trunks' light being the only on. Taking a lower swoop, Storm cloaked her energy level and saw that his window was open. He was looking out at the crescent moon, staring off into the mysterious twilight. She flew below the window and slowly rose up, to surprise him.

His eyes widened.

"S-Storm?" she put a paw on the windowsill, changing back into her human form. He pulled her into his room.

"Where did you go? I didn't sense your power level, did something happen? Are you alright-" he began rapidly but was silenced by Storm's hand over his mouth.

"I was training. I need to measure my strength by sparing with your father," She said curtly, uncloaking herself, "I…" She hesitated, looking into his eyes. They were close now, almost touching. She did not move or avert her gaze, although her mind swam with painful memories. "I…missed you…."

"I missed you too…" he leaned closer, intending to kiss her. Her stomach wrenched as she turned away.

"I…" Trunks faltered, watching Storm jumping out of his two-story window, landing agley on the ground.

_Shit! I screwed up…again! _He thought.

Storm was standing under a tree, facing the mountains when Trunks approached her.

_No, _she thought _I can't run from love forever…_

He stood behind her, about to apologize. She turned around and did something that would change her life forever. Turning to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and _(A/N: Starting here, I had some help from my "bersht frien'" Jaime with the rest of the chapter… Sorry for the interruption.)_ Turning to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck ad gingerly touched his cheek. Trunks stood awestruck for a moment, not expecting Storm's sudden gesture. Quickly gaining his composure, he rested his hands lightly on her hips. The two stood for what seemed like hours, simply looking into each others eyes. Throwing caution into the wind and abandoning the side of her that doubted the action, Storm leaned toward Trunks and ever so lightly touched he lips to his. As she opened up more to him, Trunks become more daring, deepening the kiss. Storm finally broke and gazed into his deep blue eyes. Trunks leaned toward Storm again, this time, wrapping her in a warm embrace.

She'd never felt so loved.

_A/N: sorry again that I stuck that note in the middle of the chapter. I just couldn't write a romance scene that fit Storm… I thought it was excellent, bravo, Jaime! A pity she isn't on She only isn't on here because they don't have a music section… She's obsessed with Green Day so she puts her fic.s on I honestly could've sworn they had a music section! Oh well. I know she's reading this now so "Hi Jaime! Thanks for reading!" and thanks to **Thomas Drovin **and **Nekosune **reviewing!_


	8. Character Profile Overview

**Character Profile Overview**

_This is for those of you who are wondering what Strom's stats are and crap like that…_

**Name: **Storm  
**  
Nickname: **N/A****

Date Of Birth: September 13th, 1984****

Age: 19****

Gender: Female****

Race: Akari (this is a special race of superior beings greater than that of a human. Most of them choose to appear in their Spirit form, whatever their soul desires them to be; however some do prefer to take upon the shape of a human or human like being)  
Spirit Form: Grey wolf, roughly the size proportion of a Siberian Tiger, with pitch black wings****

Physical Features:  
Height: 5'8''  
Weight: 126 lbs.  
Eye Color: Stormy Grey  
Hair Color:Coal Black****

Appearance: Storm has an average body build considered for humans. Her pale and fragile looking features offset her black hair. Her hair is cut at about her waist and her bangs just above her brow line. ****

Personality: Storm has a very quiet personality and tends to keep her feelings stuffed inside her. Her only outlet, she believes, is cutting; which she does frequently. She is very depressed and wants so much to be loved and other people took advantage of that. From being scarred so many times, she has given up on love all together and withdraws into herself. Storm has the tendency to judge people before getting to know them and jumps to conclusions. If she doesn't meditate, he anger is provoked easily and she gets violent. She is also a deep thinker.

**Powers/Abilities/Skills: **She is able to change back and forth between her Spirit and Human form. She took martial arts when she was younger and is fairly good at it. She has the ability to shoot blasts of energy from her hands/paws or mouth (when she is in her Spirit Form) She is an able spell caster and has telepathic skills as well as telekinesis.****

Weapons: N/A****

Short History: Storm does not really remember her childhood before her foster parents. All she knows about her parents is they died (well, now she knows a lot more but this is based on the beginning of the book… Kind of…). Her foster mother, Sarah, was married to a man named John. Before John died, the two adults were the best foster parents a kid could have. When Storm was about nine, Sarah and John were arguing about her; John, in an angry rage, tore down the street and smashed his car into an oncoming truck, dieing instantly. The nine-year-old Storm saw the whole event from her bedroom window. Sarah and Strom never forgot the reason of the argument and Sarah was constantly reminding her every night. She loved him and missed him so much, every night she would try to drink the memory of him away. She would tell Storm it was her fault that John died and that she was a stupid and worthless girl. Then she would beat her.


	9. Rako the Demon

**Chapter seven, Rako the demon**

**4:39 am August 2nd**

Storm walked slowly out of her room in the moonlit twilight. The pitch black hallway harbored a creepy atmosphere as her feet carried her to Trunks' bedroom door. She touched the handle but jerked it back away from the scorching metal. The door creaked eerily open by itself to unveil a horror to behold.

Broken glass surrounded Trunks' bed, which was engulfed in flames. A familiar voice laughed and the face of Rako, the man who killed her parents, appeared through the fire.

Storm began to run towards Trunk's burning body but the glass cut open her bare feet. Pain shot up her legs, causing her to stagger onto the burning bed…

Storm shot up in a cold sweat.

"_Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream…" _She whispered to herself. She glanced down at her uncovered feet. Blood was seeping into the mattress.

"Holy shit!" she yelped. Ignoring the pain coursing through her body, she dashed into Trunks' room. _The bed was not on fire._ He jumped up and cursed.

Storm was trembling, her bloody footsteps gleaming in the moonlight. Trunks stood and quickly ran over to her.

"What happened?" he asked, staring at her bloody feet. Remembering the pain, she struggled to stand. Trunks gently lifted her off the ground and brought her into the bathroom. She sat on the toilette seat cover as she shakily explained the strange phenomenon, watching Trunks dress her wounds.

"It was so real! I even felt the glass cut into my skin." She began to softly cry "And…you…you were _burning_."

Finished, he picked her up again and closed the bathroom door halfway as he stepped out. He paused in the middle of the hallway.

Storm choked, "I'm so afraid to go back in my room alone."

"You can stay with me for the rest of the night. I don't mind."

Storm looked into his face, unsure. He brought her into his room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Gently placing her on one side of the bed, Trunks slipped in on the other side. Storm turned over to face him.

"Are you _sure _you're OK with this?"

He smiled warmly, "No one is going to hurt you."

Storm sighed contently and snuggled deeper under the sheet. "I…I tried to save you… In my dream I mean-"

He pressed his finder to her lips and quietly shushed her, "I know, it's alright. I'm here and he's not going to come back."

They inched closer to each other and Trunks put his arms around her fragile shaking body. She looked into his eyes, her face gleaming with tears. He brushed them away and caressed her face.

"No one will ever hurt you again, I promise." he pulled her closer to his body.

"I love you." Storm breathed.

They feel asleep in each other's arms.

_A/N: I'm sorry that that was kind of short but I had to bridge a gap that wouldn't make since if I didn't stick that in… Yay! Jaime finally got an account! For those of you who are confused, **Comic Relief **will be the name of my **DBZ **humor I am putting up after I finish this one. I've already got a few written and one of them was written by Jaime, "Thank you Jaime", so I hope you're all looking forward to that… I'll give you a preview of the next chapter before leaving, it's called "Dreaming of the past"… 0o guess, guess, guess! You'll never know until I post it! _


	10. Dreaming of the Past

**Chapter eight, Dreaming of the Past and Facing the Prince of the Sayans**

**11:45 am August 3rd **

_A/N… Alright, I admit it; I absolutely suck at writing fight scenes. I'll type what I wrote but if you can just…imagine how it looked when Goku fought Vegeta for the first time, that's what I'm trying to aim for… Except it's more like **sparing **than **fighting**… I'm sorry to disappoint those who were looking forward to it and if you have any suggestions, e-mail me and if I like it, I'll add it in and mention you in **LETTERS LIKE THIS TO MAKE SURE YOU GET THE DESERVED CREDIT!** Anyway… On with the show!_

Storm slowly woke up, puzzled to not being in her own room.

_Last night was real?_

The bandages on her feet reminded her. She turned over in bed and came face to face with Trunks. He was wide awake, staring into her smoky eyes.

"Well, good morning…" she sleepily greeted him.

"'morning… Aren't you going to train in the gravity room today?"

Storm groaned and unwillingly rose out of bed. Trunk's eyes widened.

"Missing something?"

"OH SHIT!" Storm quickly sat down, gathering the covers around her naked lower-half.

"Where the _fuck _are my shorts?" She asked hotly. Trunks held them up.

"Hmmm… They must have fallen off while you were asleep…" He replied mischievously.

"Ok, give them back."

"No," He said, grinning and holding them out of her reach. "You'll have to come and get them!"

"Gimme my shorts! This isn't funny!" she raised her voice and reached over him.

"I think it is."

Storm, abandoning her modesty, leapt to the other side of the bed, straddling his stomach, trying to wrestle her shorts back. Trunks looked up at her, ceasing the tug-of-war for a moment.

"Heh… This is kinda' kinky, don't ya think?"

She finally gained her shorts when he was distracted and angrily put them on.

"What? Are you mad at me now? For what it's worth, _I _didn't take them off you…"

She just looked at him. "I'm going to spar now, why don't you go fuck a stuffed animal or something?"

-

Storm pressed the intercom button for the G-room.

"Vegeta?"

"What?" an angry voice replied.

"I need to train and I was wondering if we could-"

The door opened, cutting her off. In the doorway stood Vegeta, he smirked. Storm walked in and shut the door behind her. Vegeta stood off to the side as she turned the dial up to 10.

"You trained in the mountains, girl?" he asked, getting into a fighting stance.

"What's it to you?" she fired back, getting into her stance as well.

Vegeta smirked as he changed into his Super Sayan form. "I wanted to know if I should go easy on you this time."

Storm smiled as sweetly as she could and whispered, _"Brace yourself," _she flew towards him with balled fists. He blocked the first dozen of her crazy punches without breaking a sweat and countered with a set of his own. When she blocked all of his, Vegeta tried to kick her in the face.

Seeing an opening, Storm kneed him in the stomach and when he doubled over in pain, brought her elbow down on his neck. She backed away and waited for him to recover. As soon as he did, he seemingly teleported right up to her and delivered a punch to her stomach. She was momentarily winded but nothing serious.

Switching tactics entirely, she picked up a bolder (telekinetically) and flung it with brutal force at Vegeta. He kicked it in half but Storm already saw that coming, her quick thinking led her to summon fire energy from the oxygen in the room and shot a fiery beam toward him that hit as soon as the dust from the kicked boulder settled.

Thus, completing the day's spar, Storm declared victory, towering over the fallen Vegeta. She threw him a sensu bean and walked out of the room, fully confident that she could indeed kill Rako. Vegeta shortly followed her.

"You can control yourself now? I didn't think you did anything but fix your hair up in those mountains."

Remaining composed, she only replied "I'm freaking' hungry…" They arrived at the kitchen where Bulma was making onigri and beef stew.

"Hungry?" Bulma asked, not looking up from what she was doing.

"Yeah," Storm went to the table and sat down next to Trunks. She glared at him.

"What?" he asked, with an innocent smile. She playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Did you have fun with that stuffed animal?" Storm asked, lowering her voice so the question escaped his parents. Bulma places the food on to the table just as Trunks blushed. He began to stuff his face. Storm, growing accustomed to that way of eating, began to shovel food into her mouth, easily matching the pace of the two Sayans.

"Thanks Bulma, dinner was great." Storm said as soon as she had finished washing the dishes. She dashed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

The warm water raining down upon her washed away the fatigue of the day. She used her telekinesis to suspend the water flow with ease. It seemed so naturally easy to her and she wondered how she ever struggled at it.

_Storm, tomorrow is the day…_

_I know, I do feel confident in my skills._

Storm turned the faucet and stepped from the shower. Drawing a towel about her, she tiptoed out of the steamy room and softly padded to her room. After drying off and changing her clothing, the bed welcomed her with open arms.

Wide awake, Storm gazed at the ceiling, to anxious of the following day to sleep the night away. Eventually, the drossiness of the day did catch up to her and she slipped into the dream world.

_Standing on a rock were two figures, towering above the ground. One of them was a man, armor gleaming in the moonlight, black hair flowing in the wind. In one gnarled hand he held a bloodied sword, gleaming with the same ferocity as his brown eyes. His other arm was wrapped protectively around the second female figure. He smoke-like eyes burned with hate, her pointed teeth bore a snarl. Her leather, blood stained armor held her snug as she stared below her feet. Beneath them was a vast river of blood, innocent bodies strewn across the landscape, the survivors wailing over the loss of those they cherished. The child in the arms of the female figure giggled and pulled at it's own blue hair. The two figures looked straight at Storm and smiled._

Storm jolted from the horrid scene; sobbing heavily, fear trembling through her body. He heart pounded against her chest, threatening to break free of the flesh that held it. Her door opened, sending a blinding stream of light into her room. Silhouetted against the door way was Trunks

"What's wrong?" he whispered, shutting the door and running to her bedside. Shaken, Storm was unable to speak and couldn't stop her crying. Trunks got into her bed next to her and turned her body to face him. He cheeks were gleaming with tears and she buried her face into his chest. He held her close to his body and spoke comforting words to her as she clung to him.

_I am afraid_

_A/N: I won't be updating for the week, I would have tomorrow but I'm going camping in NH. Possibly I can update when I get back… I don't really know… TWO CHAPTERS TO GO! The next one is called "Bloody Tears" Thanks to **Nekosune, Thomas Drovin, **and **TreCoolIsMyBitch **for reviewing… I hope you liked that chapter. I bet none of you can guess who those three people are! If any of you guess right, you'll win…**&#!$$!#&**_** _YOUR NAME HERE &#!$$! #&_** _isn't that a great prize! Guess away!_


	11. not a chapter Quick Note

Quick note, I wanted you to guess who the three people were in Storm's dream. Not who reviewed (that's kind of pointless)


	12. Bloody Tears

**NOTE: This chapter contains a very graphic, gore-filled scene, if you have problems reading things like that, I suggest you stop reading when "The fiend chuckled and brought a knife up to the boy's cheek" and continue reading at "Rako, you kill him."**

**Chapter nine, Bloody Tears**

**9:07 am, August 3rd**

_A/N: Camping was fun, thanks for asking…I got A LOT of inspiration for new Fan Fictions. I already started to write a Lord of the Rings fic, Fruits Basket, and Teen Titans… I decided not to do Comic Relief (TreCoolIsMyBitch will take that over for me whether it is on quizilla or here I don't know…) A special thanks to my reviewers,(LadySaphiera, TreCoolIsMyBitch, Wind15, Thomas Drovin, Nekosume, and krillball6) you do not know how much your reviews mean to me. Especially krillball6 who gave a very detailed one. I am glad you took the time to review my story. As for guessing who the three mystery people were in Storm's dream, Wind15 came the closest. **!#$&()+Wind15!#$&()+** Congratulations… You guys can guess further the exact identity is of the blue haired baby but please, DON'T PUT YOUR GUESS IN THE REVIEWS keep it to yourself but if you want to e-mail me whatever… And one last thing, this is the second-to-last chapter, LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT A SEQUAL BY E-MAILING ME OR AIM'ING ME (squirellgurl)! Thanks and let me know what you think!_

Storm awoke from her fitful sleep, finding herself intertwined in Trunks' arms. Snuggling deeper into his embrace, she sighed deeply, peering at his slumbering face. She began to slowly trace the outline of his facial features, drawing him from his sleep. He cupped her cheek in his hand.

_Today I must go into the forest, the day that I must defeat Rako… _She thought to him

_I want to go with you. _He drew her closer to him.

_I am afraid but this is my fight. I don't want you to interfere or be killed… _A tear ran down her cheek, _His power runs deep in his veins, I know you are strong, but he could take advantage of the fact you can't counter his hexes, and use it against me-_

_I'm going with you. _He insisted, _I promise you, I will not get in the way! I just want to be with you._

…_Fine. _Storm rubbed her face against his shoulder. Pushing gently away, she rose up, only to be brought down again by Trunks grasping her ankle. She collapsed into his laugh, both of them laughing as if it was just a normal day. Swinging one leg over the side of his waist, Storm put her elbows on his chest and rested her head in her hands. She sighed and looked at him, mildly annoyed.

"I need to get ready; I can't really battle in my pajamas, now can I?"

"I guess not…" Storm got up and changed into her black sparring clothes (kind of looks like a kimono with a belt) When she was ready Trunks walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and placing his head on top of hers.

"I'm positive you'll beat him," He said confidently "I don't understand why you're so worried." They both walked to the kitchen to break their fast.

The food was eaten in silence, everyone blanketed by their own thoughts. It was as if they all could sense a form of impending doom hovering over Storm. After the extremely uncomfortable meal, Bulma gave storm an awkward hug, as if to say goodbye. Vegeta merely nodded acknowledging her before retreating to the G-room.

As soon as she set foot outside, it was as if anxiety increased ten fold. Trunks placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder and she put on a stern face. Storm felt the air drag down upon her as she walked slowly into the forest. The trees swallowed the two as in trying to communicate the fact that they might never return home. Clouds of a sickly green hue gathered steadily in one concentrated spot in the sky before them, deep in the woods.

_Master? _

_Yes, my child._

_Who exactly _is _Rako?_

… _I cannot tell you directly but I can send you blurred images of his past. The only face you will be able to recognize is Rako's._

_Alright. _Storm stopped suddenly, Trunks turned to face her, his eyes asked her what the matter was.

"I just need to think," She reassured him. He nodded, sitting on a nearby rock just as she had done.

Storm closed her eyes and began to open her mind. Almost immediately, a hazy fog blackness of her vision and her ears were filled with muttering voices speaking in the ancient sacred tongue. The melodic spell nullified her senses, leaving only sight. As the fog swirled, she began to suddenly feel a burning feeling starting at her toes, slowly coursing throughout her body until it reigned dominate, a pain like no other pain.

When the sensation subsided, she could see the figure of the boy version of Rako, about the age of seven, blue hair blowing in the gentle breeze. Standing adjacent to him was a blurry-faced boy about the same age.

"Want to Race?" Rako excitedly asked his friend.

"OK!" replied the boy, just as excited.

"One…Two…Three…GO!" Their footsteps echoed in the hall along with the laughter of the two boys. A large blurry-faced man emerged from down the hall as the boys continued running, unaware. Rako's friend came to a screeching halt but still managed to run into the brute, almost knocking him down.

"I'm so sorry, you're Highness! Please forgive me, I did not see you!" the child pleaded, tears in his eyes, on hand and knee.

"Come here, Rako!" Bellowed the king, his voice shaking the bowels of the building.

"Yes, father?" Rako tentatively stepped a foot away from his father.

"What did this _boy _just do?" his voice was still shouting

"H-he ran into you sir."

"And what is the punishment for this heinous act?"

Rako began to cry softly.

"Well?" the King, his father, screamed impatiently.

"T-torture," He choked. His friend bawled loudly and began to tear his hair.

"No, no! You're Highness, please! Spare me! It was an accident-"

The King grunted and kicked the child square in the nose, causing it to spout blood on to the marble floor. Snarling, the King picked the boy off of the ground by his leg and briskly walked over to a chained door.

"Rako, as punishment for befriending this _peasant,_" He spat "You can watch."

Rako trembled and shuffled his feet into the room; its dark gloom hung like a wet sheet, torches being the only thing to cut through the pitch blackness. The King gleefully strapped the boy on to a chair, not bothering to discard the skeleton beneath him. When the boy squirmed, the sound of the dusty, dry bones cracking filled the air. The King took a small knife from the table next to him and walked over to the door. It closed with a deafening clank which caused the boys to flinch.

'_I'm so sorry!'_ Rako mouthed to his friend as the King stalked up to the boy, humming with delight. With a flash of his knife, the boy's clothes were in loose shreds resting on his lap. The boy uttered a surprised cry, clearly the King liked to play games. The fiend chuckled and brought the knife up to the boy's cheek. Ever so slowly, he pulled the knife down, pealing the child's skin. The boy screamed, only making the king more enthusiastic. Rako stared on in horror as the flickering light of the torch unveiled his father's deed. Time ticked painfully on as the King pealed every inch of skin off of the boy's face. Hand's covered in blood, the king cut along the boy's chest 'I am King' in scarlet lines. The boy wailed and cried, pleading with the King to kill him. Rako pleaded too, pleaded to every god he knew of and some he didn't, that his father would do away with his friend quickly, to stop his pain.

"Rako, you kill him." The King smiled and handed his son the bloodied knife. Rako vomited on the floor, much to the King's disgust.

"DO IT!" The king ordered. Rako, looking away, thrust the knife into the chest of the boy, ending his life and pain.

The vision rippled and altered completely. Rako was now about ten; his father was standing above him delivering rash beatings.

"You worthless, bastard child! You are no son of mine!"

A blurry-faced woman sat in the distance, watching with no emotion. (Storm assumed this was Rako's mother)

"Just throw him in the river; I'm sick of looking at him." His mother said. The King picked him up by the arm. Rako muttered something and a spark shot up the King's arm. With a yelp that was more of surprise than pain, his father dropped him. Gathering his bearings, Rako took off into the woods, weeping tears mingled with his own blood. He ran until his legs gave way, he fell in front of an altar. Mustering all of his strength, Rako crawled on to the sacrificial structure, his blood catching the attention of the gods.

"Please kill me!" he cried

Storm's vision swam again and she opened her eyes.

_From that point Ulmadae, the Alfa-goddess raised him as her own until he was old enough too skillfully fight. She then sent him to kill his parents whom she was displeased with… Someone approaches…_

Storm looked up at the snap of a twig.

_A/N: Yay for cliffhangers! Rako's past life horrid? I feel for him…: ( Please review!_


	13. When a Red Moon Rises last Ch!

**Chapter ten, When a Red Moon Rises**

**10:09 am. August 3rd **

_A/N: Thanks to TreCoolIsMyBitch, Thomas Drovin, and krillball6 for reviewing my last chapter. Here is the next one, sorry for the wait, just moved into my new house and we were unpacking and things of that nature. Look for my next two fan fiction that I hope to be publishing, Similar Relations (Fruits Basket) and When Stars Revolt (The Lord of the Rings). AND NOW ON WITH THE LAST CHAPTER!_

Storm looked up at the snap of a twig. Laughter sounded all around her. Trunks looked up in alarm.

_What's going on?_ He thought to her

_He's here. _Storm thought back, calmly standing to face her foe.

_Where?_ He glanced around; _I can't sense any power level…_

_He's cloaking himself. Useless tactic to those who look for the consciousness, not the aura. _She simply replied, her eyes glinting with suppressed humor.

_And you can do that?_ He wondered.

_Yes... Trunks, listen to me, _Storm looked at him sternly, _this is **my **fight. No matter how hurt I seem to be, I **don't **want you to interfere. _She hesitated, …_however… If I… If he kills me… I need you to destroy him._

_You **won't **die, I won't…_

She silenced him, _Quiet, I need to concentrate!_

Storm drew into her inner strength in order to find her target.

"Storm… come and find me!" Rako childishly sung. Storm irritably closed her eyes, clearing her mind and reaching out to find Rako's consciousness. She briefly brushed up against Trunks' fabric-like consciousness as sifting through the web-like data produced an image in her mind. Sneaking up behind him was Rako.

Storm's eyes fluttered open, and as quickly and calmly as she could, she gathered the energy to lift the bolder which was concealing the fiend.

"_Found you." _she whispered, forcefully throwing the rock down upon him. Rako sidestepped the attack, skillfully dodging it with teleportation-like speed, and stood facing Storm.

_Master._

_Yes?_

_Tell me more about him… What are his weaknesses?_ Storm thought as she countered one of Rako's spells. He laughed with insane hysterics as she rushed toward him, changing mid-stride into her Spirit form. It was then she wondered if he was insane.

…_Ulmadae only trained him in the ways of spells, hexes, jinxes, counter hexes, counter jinxes, telepathy and the like. He is as weak as a puny human physically, like his mother. His father resented the fact that his nature was not evil…_

Storm catapulted on energy ball, similar to a Ki blast, from her mouth that his Rako in the chest. He momentarily struggled to breathe, as he was winded, but muttered a healing spell to shock his respiratory system to life again.

_Tell me more, _Storm urged, taking a hit of her own when Rako reflected one of her boulders. Trunks rushed to her but she merely growled at him. He sharply recoiled as she angrily snapped at him; her eyes glowed ferociously as she was loosing control of her emotions.

_You need to calm down! _Master scolded as Storm hastened her meditation when Rako prepared for the next attack. _Some of the gods question his sanity. His father cursed him before he was killed and the gods think that was the reason for his unstable mind. However, he is not as strong as you think. One thing the gods have been murmuring about is some form of dark magic he has acquired by tampering with things that should be left alone to brood in the depths of hell. They also say that although he fears it, evil **is **consuming his mind. They do have reason to think this. The Alfa-Goddess never taught him curses, as they are tainted by the evil. When he killed your parents, he used a terrifying spell of the black speech that even the goddess who intended to corrupt you daren't utter… Watch out…_

Storm dodged a spell coming toward her from the behind. She growled low in her throat,

"_That _was a dirty trick!"

"I know! Isn't it funny?" he grinned wildly and danced circles around her.

_The Alfa-God Mortici told me that his own father predicted he would be slaughtered by his own bloodline… _

Storm was hit in the chest by a tree that Rako uprooted.

_That is all I am permitted to say! You must concentrate!_

Storm turned to face him, teeth ferociously bared.

"Aw… Are you _angry_?" Rako taunted. Storm rushed forward and bit his arm, as if to answer. He yowled in pain and muttered a frenzy of incantations that nipped at her flesh. She released him and began to summon a ring of fire (Narrowly avoiding Trunks).

The flames scorched the surrounding trees which were immediately set ablaze. The fire also burned Rako. Using some of her energy, Storm placed a protective spell on Trunks, preparing for the worst. She mentally urged him to lower his energy level so not to draw attention from Rako.

The two battled well into the night, the full moon raising a frightening shade of crimson red above the tree tops. The two were equally matched and both of them used almost all of their energy between summoning spells and taking hits. Yet Rako still wore that ridiculous grin as if he was planning something. Storm grew sick with fear as she could sense that something was up as her body changed back to her human form in order to conserve energy. The two watched each other in a suspended stale mate, each other waiting for the other to move. Rako's ragged breathing became heavier and he sighed, looking into the face of the moon.

"Now… is where it ends." Rako drew a shield barrier about him and spoke in a defining voice:

"Lekar ton gnash niphta mon ephrica e socora bala rontolla!"

When his black spell ended, the shield broke, sending millions of glass-like shards cascading toward Storm. She had not the energy to even **begin **summoning a shield. The shards impaled her and disappeared beneath her skin, the virus-like spell unknowingly being transferred throughout her body. Rako sank to his knees, the last spell using what little expanse of energy he had left.

For a few painfully long moments, nothing happened, Storm hoped that the spell had failed and Rako's attempt to kill her was futile. She prayed that it was finally her who would finish him off, using the last of her strength to kill him and thus passing out. Trunks would then take her to the rejuvenation chamber and life would go on. _This is what she hoped. _We all know that our hopes rarely become reality.

Then it began. Starting with the newest wounds she had received, which had just closed, reopened. The wounds on her feet screamed and blood soaked through her shoes. Her arms were unrecognizable from the years of relentless cutting. The skin appeared like ragged cloth, torn to shreds by some malicious beast. Trunks gaped at her in horror, unable to even take a step toward her.

_**You see my pain is real,**_

_** Watch my world dissolve,**_

_** And pretend that none of us see the fall.**_

Storm crumpled to the ground, gasping for breath as bruises from the past beating were scattered all over her body. They shone as if she had just been brutalized. Trunks could sense her power level dropping rapidly and he was shocked into mobility once again. He rushed to her and took her body into his arms.

_Storm, no! Fight it! That spell feeds off of your sorrow! _Master screamed, her voice echoed in Trunks' mind also.

_Trunks help her!_ Master desperately cried.

"How?"he screamed back at her into the air. Rako hardly summoned the will to chuckle.

_Love her! Take away her pain as you have in the past!_

_** As I turn to sand**_

_**You took me by the hand and declared**_

_**"Love prevails over all!"**_

"Storm, Storm. I love you, don't leave me." He cooed, rocking her back and fourth like a mother would to a crying child. His shirt was soaked in her blood, seeping through the fabric to his skin but he did not care.

"…I…can't…move…" She shook violently and her lips began to turn blue as the color drained from her face.

"Please! Fight it! You must fight the sadness! Don't leave me alone." He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. She gasped for breath when he pulled away and her eyes fluttered shut. Trunks could feel her flickering heartbeat slow against his chest, amplified by the silent air.

_This _can't _be the end!_

Rako broke the silence by going into a hysteric of laughter, his giggles sounding throughout the trees against the cackle of the dying fire.

Trunks changed into a Super Sayan with the new found despair, blonde hair flailing angrily in the air.

"NO!" he charged at Rako and finished him off with a burning attack.

Rako giggled and coughed violently he then whispered his dying words, "Goodbye… Sister…"

Storm's energy level was deathly low; Trunks took her into his arms again and clung to the fabric of her life. Her voice was barely audible against the gathering thunder,

"_...I...will...always...love...you"_

**THE END**

_**Hold on to me love,**_

_**You know I can't stay long, **_

_**All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid,**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Can you feel me in your arms?**_

_**Holding my last breath,**_

_**Safe inside myself,**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you,**_

_**Sweet raptured life,**_

**_It ends here tonight._**

_**I'll miss the winter,**_

_**A world of fragile things,**_

_**Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)**_

_**I know you hear me,**_

_**I can taste it in your tears,**_

_**Holding my last breath,**_

_**Safe inside myself,**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you,**_

_**Sweet raptured life,**_

**_It ends here tonight._**

_**closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there**_

say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

_A/N: How'd you like my ending? I was hoping that some of you **smart** readers would catch on quicker that Rako was Storm's older brother! Let me know how you liked the ending, I love killing off my main characters… Although I still haven't decided it Storm **should **live or die… What do you think? To those who cry "Sequel!" your request _may _be answered if you give me a plot suggestion (E-mail me)… You know what **just **dawned upon me? There is **so **little DBZ in here that I feel guilty. I apologize to those who were looking forward to that… If you want, I could have her in the sequel defeating some android or something…Let me know or I will be forced to use my mutant red ninjas to drown you in chocolate milk!_

_**first song is an excerpt from System of a Down's **Ego Brains **and the second song at the end is Evanescence's **My Last Breath_


End file.
